Take It Slow
by MiaaMaay
Summary: "Did you ever try taking it slow?" Hiroto asked on a regular night at his favourite bar. It's something that made Morinaga think for the rest of the evening and form a plan. He gave his senpai all the time he needed, but he never thought about a slow approach when it came to him and his senpai together in bed. Unabashed smut with a tiny bit of plot. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi! I hope you're having a wonderful day as I have. This is my contribution for this wonderful pair. Of course, none of these characters are mine, they belong to Hinako Takanaga and her manga series Koisuru Boukun / The Tyrant Falls in Love.

This will mostly be smut. Who would've guessed that such a fic would be my debut. Hah.

I'm sorry for any mistake I made. I don't have a beta reader and English is not my native language, so if anyone feels up to help me with the other chapters, please PM me. :3 I don't bite. Any reviews are welcome! Now, have fun!

* * *

„Did you ever try taking it slow with your senpai, angel–kun?"

It was a slow evening tonight at his favourite bar. Morinaga is really grateful for his friend and his open ears and arms. He really didn't know if he'd ever gotten through everything there was to get to the point in his relationship with senpai where they are now if it weren't for Hiroto.

„What do you mean?", Morinaga asked his friend with a questioning look while sipping at his cold beer. It's a bit weird to ask since he just told him how lucky he is that senpai told him to stay and even kissed him twice (!) on his own accord. And that he really tried not to trouble him quite as often anymore. Wasn't that 'taking it slow'?

"Well, weren't you the one who told me that your dear senpai needs time and always complains when you're making a move? And even a simple touch throws him off? I know you can be quite enthusiastic with him but how are you handling things in bed?" Hiroto asked him with a mischievous look while polishing some wine glasses.

"Ehh? Where did that come from?" Morinaga asked while blushing. It's not that he's embarrassed to talk about his sex life but they're still treasured memories. Taking it slow in bed? Of course he did that! The amount of time and effort he puts into foreplay to make it as good for senpai as possible!

"Of course it's also slow sometimes!"

"I just thought that maybe it might be a bit overwhelming for him." Hiroto went on with a shrug and a friendly smile as he put the glasses back into the shelve behind him. "I just know from a friend that his boyfriend sometimes doesn't like it when it gets 'too much too fast'. He's a sensitive guy but if that doesn't apply to your senpai then I didn't say a thing."

Morinaga stared down into his beer as if looking for an answer in the golden liquid. Is it too much for senpai? But he always seemed to enjoy it once he got past his barriers. On the other hand, there were times where he said that it was too 'sudden' and didn't know how to react. But senpai is one to overthink everything. So wouldn't it be even better if Morinaga won't give him time to overthink things?

It's something he thought about for the rest of the evening. Even a few more beers couldn't help him come up with an certain answer. He'd have to try. Worst outcome would be another bruise, he guessed.

As he made his way up to _their_ apartment - he still couldn't believe it even after all this time - Morinaga had a plan to seduce his senpai. Sorta. He knew that Souichi would deflect when asked directly so that's a no-no. But maybe a slow advance would get him behind his barriers and make it even more enjoyable for him. _Slow_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'm impatient so here's Chapter 2! Also I should probably mention that this fic takes place somewhen after Volume 8. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

"I'm home~!" he called as he let himself into their apartment. He happily noted that there's still light on in the lounge, so he quickly took off his shoes and put his jacket on the hook. On silent, socked feet he made his way over and was happy to see that his senpai was, in fact, still awake.

"Oh, welcome back." Souichi said as he looked up from his laptop to see Morinaga coming through the door. There were papers and notes strewn around on the table where he sat at in front of the sofa and even some on the floor beside him. A freshly lit cigarette hung lowly from his lips and his hair was a mess as if he'd pushed a hand through them in thought one too many times. Morinaga was also happy to note that there were a few, probably empty, beer cans on the table. Souichi is always a bit more relaxed with a bit of alcohol pumping through his veins. "You're home early."

"Yeah, it was a slow evening and I didn't feel like staying too long." he answered smiling as he made his way to Souichi. He plopped down next to him in front of the sofa but left a bit of space between them. "What are you working on?" he asked curiously as he leaned closer to see what's on the laptop screen. A workaholic through and through, even on a Saturday night, he sighed inwardly. "I thought we'd move to the next stage of the experiment since it was quite the success? What do you want with the old reports?"

"I'm just backing up all the data, so it won't get lost again."

"Ah, I see…" he nodded as he noted the charging cable going from the laptop to the nearest plug. A few weeks ago and one unfortunate late night working marathon later had senpai taught about the fact that a laptop sometimes needs to recharge. And he probably had been too focused on his work to note the indicator for low battery. Souichi had told him later that he hadn't saved too regularly what caused hours of work to disappear as the laptop finally died. Needlessly to say, Souichi had been livid which ultimately lead to a drought in their relationship. Not even a single kiss for two whole weeks! Morinaga had thought he'd die of touch-starvation.

"But I'm done for now anyway." Souichi said while stretching, his arms came up over his head as he did so and undid his hair tie with a sigh afterwards. He let his hair flow loosely around him and pushed them back with one hand as he glanced back onto the laptop screen. Morinaga audibly gulped as he watched Souichi closely. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen - granted, there were not a lot of things that didn't turn him on when it came to his senpai. He felt the warmth flow to his face and through his body. The alcohol from before only intensifying the effect. He felt the ever present need to touch and caress his senpai increase ever so slightly.

A silent sound indicated that the backup had been finished. "Finally, this took way too long…" Souichi murmured as he tipped away on his laptop and shut it down afterwards. Then he began to collect and sort all the papers around him.

"-Ah, let me help!" Morinaga said and eagerly began to pick up the documents that were closest to him. He knew Souichi's order by heart now, so he wasn't too worried about messing anything up and it didn't seem to bother him. He put all papers neatly on one stack beside him. As he reached for a paper a bit further away his hand suddenly collided with Souichi's as they simultaneously tried to get it what made him halt. He glanced up as Souichi flinch away with his hand and saw his slightly flushed face. He smiled as he apologized and took the paper to put it on his stack.

"It's alright…" Souichi mumbled silently as he collected the last few documents around him to put them on his own pile. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed.", he announced as he leaned to Morinaga to collect the rest of the documents.

"Can I take a shower with you~?" Morinaga asked innocently with a smile on his face. Of course he wouldn't, he knew that much. But he couldn't resist to ask anyway. He didn't move as Souichi leaned closer to reach his staple and he had to control himself not to put an arm around him and simply drag him even closer. Slow. Be patient, he reminded himself.

"Whaa-..?" Souichi asked shocked and stared perplexed at his kohai from his position, still half leaning across him but the documents momentarily forgotten. "Are you stupid?!" he flushed even more as he noted how close their faces are. Only a few more inches and -

"Why not? It'd save us a bit of money. Saving water and all." Morinaga said as he leaned closer, still smiling oh so innocently. His gaze on the other hand told another story. Almost predatory did he gaze into Souichi's eyes. Souichi leaned back again as Morinaga got closer and closer, making him back up even further.

"What's with that lame excuse?! It's not like we have a problem with money that we're in need to save water!"

"But I thought you're the practical thinker here, senpai?" Morinaga almost sing-songed.

"I'm not falling for that! I know what you're after!" It was a bit late for Souichi to realize that he couldn't flee any further since he now was laying with his back flat on the floor with Morinaga hovering right above him, still smiling.

"And what am I after?" he asked as he watched his senpai closely underneath him. He supported himself with both arms on either side of Souichi, just hovering over him, still without touching him. "Do you know what I'm after now?"

"Y-You-...!" Souichi stuttered, blushing furiously. Morinaga briefly wondered if his senpai thought about all the different starts they had, from a blowjob to a simple sweet kiss. Souichi's hands came up to grab his biceps but rather than pushing him away he just kept him in place with a vice grip.

"I want to try something today, senpai. Will you let me?", Morinaga practically purred.

"T-Try…? That can't be anything good! Pervert!" Souichi shouted as he now actively tried to push Morinaga away. But in this position, it wasn't as easy and Morinaga didn't budge a bit.

"It's nothing like that, senpai. I just wanted to take it slow today, would you like that…?" he asked with honest concern and open curiosity. "You can tell me to stop at any time, I promise…".

"Slow…?" Souichi asked confused, eyebrows scrunching and momentarily halting in his efforts to get Morinaga off of him. "What's this about?"

"Well, a friend told me to try a different approach-", he stopped mid-sentence, too late realizing his mistake.

"A FRIEND?! You talk to your friends about us?!" Souichi exclaimed horrified, struggling with double his strength to finally get him off. He turned around to try and crawl away from him but Morinaga simply let himself drop onto his senpai and slung his arms around him in panic to keep him in place.

"Please, senpai - it isn't like that! Hiroto doesn't know you and I didn't tell anyone else about us, I promise! I just sometimes need another perspective of things, so I can make you happy!" Shit, he might have just blown up his plan with his little slip up! Stupid!

"And you can't figure that out with what I'm telling you?! Stop that, you idiot, let me go!"

"But you know that I sometimes get it all over my head and do things that troubles you more than it helps!"

That made Souichi suddenly stop his struggling. "... is this still about that one time? I told you I understand…! How many times do I have to tell you that!" he growled as he stared down at the floor.

'That one time' of course being their rather harsh conflict when Masaki came by to visit Morinaga after years and in the tumble of events senpai said something that hurt him deeply. It was one of those moments where he'd thought it would be inevitable to leave all together again, but luckily enough his senpai had knocked some sense into him before he could leave. Which also led to that one fateful evening were his senpai had made it very clear that he's ok with what they're doing. He'd have to try to get his senpai to ride him again sometime...

Morinaga looked over Souichi's shoulder to try and make out his expression, but Souichi only turned his face further away. With a sigh he let his chin drop onto his senpai's shoulder.

"I know that you understand me, senpai, but I also want to understand you!" he sighed as he pressed his eyes close and just held his senpai a bit tighter. There was a short silence until Morinaga thought he heard Souichi say something.

"What did you say, senpai…?" he asked as he took another glance.

"Was he the one to tell you to leave…?" Souichi mumbled, but still only barely audible.

"What..? No..! Hiroto wouldn't say something like that, quite the contrary! I think he'd be the first to try and make me stay and talk things out!" It's true, Hiroto had probably saved him from more than one mistake.

"Then maybe you should run to him the next time you think of something as dramatic as leaving and listen to your friend if you won't listen to me!" Souichi said more aggressively.

"I'm still very sorry, senpai..! But- … that's why we're having this conversation right now, don't we?" Morinaga reminded him with a soft smile. "We're here because he advised me to try something different. So, should I listen to what he said, senpai~?" There was joy back in his voice as he knew that he trapped his senpai with his own words.

Thrown off track Souichi looked back up. "What - that's not what I meant!"

"So you don't want me to try…?" he asked with a pout.

"I'm- … I…." it seemed Souichi knew that he couldn't really get away with it anymore. Of course he could still say no, but somehow that won't come from his mouth. He lowered his eyes sheepishly, his ears getting redder by each second. Morinaga could almost hear him thinking while he assessed his options. "F-Fine…", he finally relented. "But not here! Besides, you're getting heavy!" he pressed.

"That's alright, we can go to my room. Or we could go to yours?", his kohai smiled from ear to ear, inwardly giving himself a high five for saving the situation.

"Don't get cheeky, Morinaga!"

"Alright-y then, my room it is!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your nice comments! Since I couldn't really split this into two chapters you just get an extra long one instead. Still un-beta-ed so if you find any mistakes you can tell me. One more chapter to go! But for now – on with the smut!

* * *

Morinaga took a few deep breaths as he stood before the bed and stared down at his senpai, all sprawled out on his bed, his cheeks tinted a pretty red and his exposed chest heaving with each breath. He hadn't been able to resist the urge to free some of his senpai's skin when they had transitioned from one room to the other, now leaving him exposed only for him to see. To be honest, he would rather ravish him right then and there, touch him everywhere at once if he could. But once again he had to remind himself to go slow.

Souichi's glasses were already securely put on the nightstand beside the bed which always made his gaze seem a bit unfocused. Adorable.

Without further ado he crawled onto the bed to his senpai and lowered himself on top of Souichi, just shy from touching again. "I'm going to kiss you now, senpai…", he announced with a smile.

"Do you have to comment on everything again?", Souichi asked mildly annoyed as he stared up at his kohai but not backing away this time.

"No, but I want you to know exactly what I want to do.", and with that he slowly leaned in. Just before their lips met he stopped for another second to look into his eyes, hopeful to tell him without words that he's serious about going slow and giving him the chance to thoroughly think about each and every step. Morinaga could just barely keep himself together as their lips finally touched. He cherished this moment as he closed his eyes and solely concentrated on the feeling of Souichi's surprisingly soft lips against his own. _I wonder if he uses some sort of lip balm_ , he wondered not for the first time, not deepening the kiss just yet. He felt his senpai's hands take a hold onto his biceps, but much like before they neither pushed him away nor did they pull him in.

With every second that passed he felt Souichi relax against the sheets more and more and slowly but surely took a more active part in their kiss. He hesitantly moved his lips against Morinaga's, soft gasps escaping him then and there. His grasp on his kohai's arms momentarily tightening before going lax. He slowly traced them up to put his arms loosely around Morinaga's neck.

It could have been one minute, it could have been ten, Morinaga wasn't sure of the time anymore. He broke the kiss to get some air back into his lungs and looked down at his senpai. Souichi's eyes were half closed, his breath heavy and his lips shiny from their shared saliva.

"You really meant it, didn't you…?", he hesitantly asked between breaths, eyes locked with his kohai's. "To go slow..."

"Yes, even though I would want nothing more than to take you right now – this is all about you tonight, senpai." Souichi's eyes widened at that and his mouth parted to speak but Morinaga didn't let him this time. He leaned back in and took the chance to slip his tongue into his senpai's mouth, exploring the hot cavern and teasing his senpai's tongue with his own. A soft moan escaped Souichi as Morinaga nipped and licked at his lower lip. Morinaga softly pushed a hand through his senpai's hair, loving the feeling of the silky-smooth strands tickling his fingers. Just behind his ear he found the sensitive spot that he was looking for, the one that would tickle him any other time but only elicited the most alluring sounds. He tenderly traced a finger over the sensitive skin as he felt Souichi buck into him. At first, he thought he's trying to push him off but then he's being pulled in more, the grip around his neck tightened and the kiss deepened even more which made him gaps in surprise.

Now he lay almost completely on top of his senpai, enjoying the hot, lean body against his own. While he kept on kissing his love, his hand travelled further down, across the smooth skin of his neck, over his sharp collar bone to his hardened nipple. He teased the hard, small nob between two fingers which prompted another moan from Souichi.

 _So sensitive_ , he thought. Maybe Hiroto was right and he'd simply been overwhelmed most of the time. _Even though that might be true, it's getting quite uncomfortable in my pants and I'm not sure for how much longer I can keep this pace…_

Taking another breath, he travelled down with his mouth, leaving a trail of soft kisses from the corner of his senpai's mouth to his neck, sucking and licking at one spot that'd leave a nice hickey he could admire later. Obviously not above the neck line, he really wasn't that suicidal.

Soft little gasps escaped Souichi, his eyes were still closed but he moved his head a bit to the side to grant his kohai more space. Morinaga gladly took the invite and marked him again right beside the first one as he let his hand slide further down, tracing the sharp edge of his hip bone. He let his fingers get close to the tented area of his senpai's pants but passed it for now to angle Souichi's leg and caress the bottom side of his thigh. He could've sworn he heard an annoyed growl from above him.

He let his hand travel back up but again as he hid his smile and let it barely grace Souichi's crotch on his way back up just to tease the same hard nob a bit more. While Morinaga nipped and licked on Souichi's collarbone he felt him get restless below him.

"Mori-", came a cut off complaint. "You-.."

Morinaga looked up to his love, still teasing his nipple. "Hm?"

Souichi threw an arm over his eyes before he continued. "You- you don't have to go that slow, you know…!"

"Don't you like it?" He asked concerned. Was it bad? Did he do something wrong?

"That's not- …", he growled in frustration as he grew increasingly irritated. He put his arm back down to prop himself up some more to better look at him. "I get it, okay? Just-… You can do it a bit faster...!"

"Do _what_ a bit faster?", Morinaga asked with a smirk.

"Do you want me to hit you?!", he growled dangerously.

"No..! No, I'm sorry, senpai! Whatever you need..!" Still smiling he raised his hands in surrender to calm him down. Even though he liked to tease him it might just ruin the mood.

"Good!", he said and grabbed Morinaga by his collar to pull him back in and meet him halfway in another deep kiss. A moan of his of slipped from Morinaga's lips and he didn't hesitate anymore as he pushed one leg further up between Souichi's legs and pressed against his crotch. That made Souichi buck up into him again and moan into his mouth, causing a pleasant shudder to run through him.

He felt his senpai hold onto him again. Morinaga pushed a hand between them and soon enough he had Souichi's pants unbuckled and open for his hand to easily slip in. Souichi threw his head back with a loud moan as Morinaga's hand brushed over his sensitive, hot member. He could feel the moist tip and swiftly dragged his thumb across the slit which caused even more salty fluid to arise. He couldn't wait to taste it on his tongue.

With the amount of natural lube, it was easy to give a few lazy strokes, but the pants didn't give him much room to properly move his hand. Morinaga pushed himself down while leaving another trail of soft kisses on Souichi's hot skin. He gave his left nipple a quick lick and a light suck before trailing his tongue further down his stomach, down his happy trail. With both hands he grabbed either side of the waistband of his pants and together with his briefs pulled them off completely before letting them fall to the floor without a second thought.

He straightened up to get rid of his own clothes in a hurry, but as he looked up after shrugging out of his t-shirt, he was happy to see that his senpai was quietly watching him undress. A hand mindlessly trailed circles on his hip while he watched, only shy from his engorged member but near enough to make his breath hitch ever so slightly. _Maybe he will allow me to watch him touch himself someday_ , Morinaga thought in anticipation.

Even though he wanted to hurry and get back to his love, he paused in his effort to get rid of the rest of his clothes and instead let Souichi's eyes roamed over his kohai's exposed chest, down the line of his lean legs and back up over his muscular arms to finally lock his eyes with him again.

Morinaga quickly pulled off his pants and briefs while toeing off his socks, before he crawled back onto the bed. But instead of going for a kiss he trailed his hands up his senpai's thighs before pushing them apart even further and kneeled between them. Never breaking eye contact he lowered himself slowly. He saw the exact moment his senpai realized what he was about to do as his eyes widened a fraction and a deep blush tainted his cheeks.

"Wait-..!", came Souichi's rushed protest and a hand came up to his shoulder to stop him. It took everything in Morinaga to stop and just patiently hover over the hot member while keeping his eyes locked with his senpai, so close to where he really wanted to put his mouth, but he simply waited for whatever reason his senpai would come up with this time. It will be worth it, he thought over and over again to keep himself from literally imploding.

There was a tense silence as neither of them moved, only their heavy breaths echoing between them. But as seconds ticked by and no further explanation came up he continued his path downwards, still watching his senpai's face closely for any sign of discomfort. He didn't see any. His tongue came out and with a long swipe upwards he could taste the salty note as he reached the tip. He watched as Souichi's eyelids droop down halfway but still watching his every move. Another moan slipped from his lips and the hand on Morinaga's shoulder just gripped him tighter.

Supporting himself with one arm, Morinaga took his senpai's hard and flushed dick in his free hand and gave him a few strokes. With another heated look he opened his mouth, encircled his lips around the tip and sucked before he slowly took him in. The sound emitting from his love let his own dick twitch in anticipation.

He moaned around the hard member, loving taste of something that's uniquely Souichi. He closed his eyes as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, keeping his lips encircled around the thick shaft while his tongue worked his member up and down from the inside. With his hand he caressed the inner side of his thigh, up and down while slightly sucking on the cock in his mouth. He loved the sounds that escaped his senpai, he loved the way that even though he gets embarrassed by such things he never held back vocally. Instead he let it all out, adding to the want and need running through his own body.

More than once he'd wondered if their neighbors might be able to hear, if really all windows were closed or if they might've accidentally left one open and anyone who was close enough could hear. He longed for the time where he would be allowed to tell anyone he wanted that his senpai belonged to him.

Even though Souichi said he should go faster, he took his time. He sucked hard on the sensitive tip as his free hand searched around the sheets for something that he'd need rather soon. As his fingers touched the cold surface of the tube he let the twitching member fall from his lips with a soft plop, reveling in the whine that escaped his love. He straightened up as he opened the small bottle that he had gotten out of his nightstand shortly after they had made their way onto the bed in preparation.

"I'll be gentle.", he ensured as he poured some lube on his free hand. Though saliva helped lots in past events, lube is still the better alternative. And since they've done it quite regularly by now Morinaga is sure to always have some stashed in his nightstand, though he happily forewent any condoms. Though Souichi looked slightly torn between something, a crease has made its way back between his eyebrow, he kept his legs spread and ready for what's to come.

"It's fine...", he mumbled more to himself than to his kohai as he watched him warm up some of the clear liquid in one hand before grabbing one of his legs with his other hand and placing it over his shoulder. Souichi lay back down onto the sheets again as he looked up to his kohai.

Morinaga smiled down at his love and he made sure that he'd warmed up the lube with his hand a bit before he got anywhere near senpai's sensitive hole. He placed sweet kisses on the inside of his thigh before he leaned down and captured his senpai's mouth in another passionate kiss as one finger slowly circled his tight pucker. He felt his senpai tense up. "Relax for me, senpai…", he whispered against his lips.

"It's not-... that easy…", Souichi said, breathing heavily and trembling slightly, his eyes clenched shut as he held onto his kohai tightly.

"It's okay, we've got time…", Morinaga whispered against his lips, trying to hold onto his own patience. "I love you so much, senpai.", he breathed and he kissed him once more, nipping on his lower lip at first before eagerly devouring his mouth again. He let his finger circle around his hole until he felt his love relax again.

One finger came in easily after that and he immediately began to search for that special spot. He knew he found it as his senpai suddenly threw his head back with a strangled moan, his chest pushing up against his own and one of his hands found its way into his hair and held on tightly, the other leaving red marks on his back.

He kept on milking more soft cries and whines from him as he kept on brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves as he moved his finger in and out. Soon one finger became two, then three, as he scissored him open for him to fit.

"Are you ready, senpai…?" he asked as he nibbled at his neck upwards, then nibbled and sucked on his earlobe.

"Ah..! Mori-...!", Souichi gasped.

"Hmmm..?" he pressed and continued to nibble and lick along his jawline. He relentlessly kept on pushing his fingers in and out.

"Y-Yes..! Goddamnit..!", Souichi pressed out between heavy breaths and another lusty moan, his eyes clenched shut.

As soon as those words left his mouth Morinaga pulled his fingers back out and positioned himself at his entrance.

"I'm- .. I'm sorry senpai, but I don't think I can hold myself back any longer…", he breathed out as he grabbed himself in one hand and pushed his tip against Souichi's loosened entrance, trembling with the effort to still hold back.

"Idiot…! I told you that you don't have to do that!", Souichi barked from below as he watched him position himself.

"But I want to do good by you, senpai!", Morinaga pressed on.

"You do, so stop holding back, idiot!"

To underline his point, he threw his legs around Morinaga's hips and pulled him against himself, causing Morinaga to sink into him in one go which caused both of them to moan loudly in surprise.

"Shit…!", his senpai cursed as he tried to get used to the sudden penetration, clinging to his kohai with laboured breaths. Morinaga held him close as he tried to give Souichi some time to adjust but he simply couldn't wait much longer. He slowly started to move, concentrating hard on not starting to pound into his love but as he heard his senpai breathlessly whisper don't hold back into his ear every last remaining restraint snapped.

He moved his hips back before he snapped them forward, over and over again in a punishing pace. He pressed himself down onto his senpai, penetrating his mouth with his own tongue. There was no going back now, he couldn't have stopped even if Souichi was to tell him to. He kept on pounding into that tight heat, kept on kissing and licking and nibbling at his senpai's welcoming mouth. He turned his ministrations down his love's throat, feeling the vibration against his lips with each moan that escaped that beautiful mouth. The slapping sound of flesh on flesh combined with their moans and heavy breaths were the only sounds in the room.

"I love you, I love you so much..", Morinaga chanted over and over again as he kept on thrusting relentlessly. He angled his hips just so to cause a broken wail to escape his senpai as he nailed his prostate with each snap of their hips. He knew he couldn't last much longer, the burning sensation as an indication of his nearing orgasm already present and rapidly growing in his lower region.

He swallowed the rest of his senpai's soft cries and moans with his mouth as he gripped his hips tightly and pulled him in to meet each thrust. He could feel the wet spot on his stomach from his senpai's precome leaking cock currently trapped between them. He squeezed one hand between them to give his love a few sharp strokes in the rhythm of his thrust and that seemed to throw him over the edge. Souichi broke their kiss as he threw back his head with a long, loud moan as he came between them. He clenched around Morinaga unbelievably tight and after a few more hard and deep thrusts the kohai pressed himself into his senpai as deep as he could before he came with a strangled moan of his own. He held on tightly as he filled him up, a pleasant shudder running through his body with each new load.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally relaxed and sunk down onto the heated body below him as he tried to get enough air back into his lungs. He rolled them over, Souichi boneless in his arms and still panting let himself be moved as Morinaga snuggled closer from behind, successfully spooning him and holding him close as both enjoyed the afterglow of their recent events. He couldn't have been any happier than in this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Morinaga slowly awoke as he felt Souichi shift beside him. He tightened his hold on his senpai but soon enough he realized that Souichi didn't try to move away but rather shift so he was laying on his back with Morinaga draped half on top of him, his head cushioned on his love's chest. He felt his sigh against his head but other than that they stayed in this position. He noticed that his blanked was halfheartedly thrown over them both and wondered just for how long he'd napped and how his senpai accomplished that without waking him. He glanced up to see if Souichi was also asleep but found him staring up against the ceiling, twirling one of his long, light strands lazily around one finger. He seemed deeply in thought, if the crease between his eyebrows was any indication.

Their eyes met as Souichi glanced down when he felt his kohai shift. A fond smile found its way on Morinaga's face, happy to be here with his love in his arms, happy that his senpai stayed here with him. With a tender touch he let one hand trail up and down his senpai's side. Tracing the indentions between his rips, down the smooth skin of his stomach over his hip and back up again.

"I think you still don't understand what I meant back then…", he said quietly as he shifted his gaze back up to the ceiling.

"Hmm…? What do you mean…?", he asked just as quietly, afraid to break their lazy, comfy moment. He startled a bit as he felt fingertips ghost against his back, carefully trailing his still tender marks that his senpai left during their lovemaking. He laid his head back down onto his chest as he waited for him to elaborate. He softly massaged the side of Souichi's hips while watching his chest fall and expand with each slow breath.

"I-... ", Souichi started but cut himself off immediately as he inwardly tried to rephrase what he wanted to say. With an annoyed huff, he continued.

"I get startled when you try to touch me out of nowhere. Most of the time it's not because I'm afraid of… you, trying to start things, but rather that I'm just not used to all the physical contact. I'm not used to someone who tries to touch me constantly at any given opportunity. Especially when we're in public.", he stated calmly, words so carefully chosen that it made Morinaga think that that might've been what he was thinking about. He looked back up and opened his mouth but Souichi continued before he could speak.

"I know that it's hard for you to hold yourself back sometimes, and I …", he said, "I appreciate the effort...", he added quietly. "But what I'm trying to make you understand is that you should just make yourself clear outside of this…", he continued as he waved a hand around them, pointing to their current situation. "So I can deny it", he breathed, "...or allow it", he added hesitantly, "before you make the decision for the both of us." He nodded to himself, seemingly content with his phrasing.

He looked down at his kohai with a raised eyebrow. "Do you understand?"

"Uhmmm…", he dragged out, "I think so...?".

There was a questioning look on Morinaga's face. Did he understand? So his senpai basically allowed him to keep on advancing on him, but under the condition that he makes it clear beforehand?

"Then repeat what I just said.", Souichi prompted.

Morinaga straightened himself up, so he was now straddling his lap, letting his hands rest on his senpai's chest. "You want me to ask you or make it clear when I want to touch or kiss you, so you can decide if you want it or not. But senpai - 90% of the time you say no! Even when we're here in our apartment!", the kohai pouted.

"That's because it's inappropriate most of those times, I didn't expect it or I'm busy with other stuff!", his senpai barked. "You just want to do it all the time, I simply have to knock some sense into you or we'd never get any work done!"

"I mean, it's true that I would love to touch, kiss and do other things with you most of the day but don't you ever want to do some of those things?", he asked still pouting, drawing small circles over his chest with one finger.

"What-...? I-... I thought that was clear…!", Souichi stammered, turning his face away from him in embarrassment.

"But what you say and what you do are sometimes completely different things…", he pressed on. "And when I think the time is right, you just hit me again."

"That's because it's not the right time then, idiot...!", he said and looked back up to his kohai.

"Will you let me know then...? Will you let me know when the time is right or when you want to…? Without agreeing to it to simply ignore it again?", he looked down pleadingly at his senpai, thinking back to the time when they had their agreement on doing it once a week.

There was a tense silence, neither of them daring to speak as they kept their eyes locked, Souichi seemingly fighting an inner war with himself.

"I'll try…", Souichi finally relented as he broke eye contact. "But don't get sad again when it doesn't meet your expectations right away...!"

Morinaga grinned from ear to ear, his heart doing a little flip inside him. It's all he'd ever asked for, not only to try and meet his loves needs but for his love to meet him halfway. It's almost too good to be true.

"You make me so happy, senpai. I'd do anything for you!", leaning down to peck him on the lips. "I'll try to let you know when I'd really like to get close to you." He kissed him again. "But moments like this are okay...?"

His senpai sighed, still looking slightly embarrassed. "They don't really bother me as much…", he admitted shyly.

"Will you kiss me then, senpai~?", he asked playfully, still grinning.

"What, why…!"

"Because I'd really like to kiss you some more but only if you want to."

That made Souichi roll his eyes but with reddened cheeks leaned up and closed the remaining space between them.

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did in writing it. The inspiration for this story (beside the smut) came from doubting that their conversation in Vol 8 really did clear up things. So, I tried to make him elaborate his problem with sudden touches or inappropriate moments more thoroughly. I also wonder how he handled previous relationships with women. Has he even had some?! I guess that would be another story worth to find out.

Anyways, I'd greatly appreciate if you let me know what you think about this! Byes~


End file.
